Episode 1790 (10 June 1999)
Synopsis Steve is shaken when he buys his paper. The discovery of Saskia's corpse is front page news. Steve corners Matthew in the café. Matthew recoils from Steve's veiled threats. Matthew freezes as he listens to the Vic's regulars discuss the murder. Matthew bolts out when Frank remarks "they reckon they solve most murders in the first twenty-four hours". Matthew pleads with Teresa "we've got to get out of Walford straight away". Teresa refuses to leave with him. Grant anxiously prepares for the second visit from Social Services. He warns Phil "I really will lose my rag when I find out who's been telling tales". Terry corners Grant, demanding access to Courtney. Terry is proud and delighted when Grant reluctantly concedes. Jeff wrestles with his conscience. He decides to come clean to Grant. Bianca rejects Carol's request to help her move out of the Vic. Frank looks on with concern. Frank confronts Bianca: "did I detect a slight chill in the air earlier?" Bianca voices her anxiety about Dan. She explains "he'll be like all the others. 'Mess Mum about and she'll end up getting hurt". Frank leads Bianca to a change of heart. Carol is delighted when she turns up to help her move. Irene tells Terry her intention to enter the Vic's Karaoke night. Terry scoffs "you start singing 'My Way' and everyone'll need a drink". Sarah provides moral support when she accompanies Irene to the Vic. They're eclipsed when Terry enters, in satin shirt and crisp white suit. Shyness overcomes Irene and she bottles out. She watches as Terry belts out a tour de force version of 'It's Not Unusual'. Some rowdies start causing trouble. Full of adrenaline, Terry intervenes. He gets pushed to the floor for his trouble. Jeff arrives at Grant and Phil's to apologise. Jeff is let off the hook as Jamie interrupts, telling the Brothers about the trouble in the Vic. Grant and Phil relish the chance to flex their muscles. After they evict the rowdies Grant tells Phil "I enjoyed that". Matthew needs money. After Jamie turns down the chance to buy his stall, Matthew turns his attentions to E20. He skulks outside, waiting for Steve to exit. Matthew enters and is delighted when Lenny asks him to hold the fort. He seizes the opportunity only to find all the cash draws locked. He makes off with Steve's credit card. Matthew collides with Steve on his way out. Steve reacts violently after Matthew tells him that he's told another about the murder. A fight ensues. Matthew fells Steve before making his escape. Annie is shaken by some bad news. Her father George has been arrested in New Zealand on suspicion of tax evasion. Annie wrestles with her dilemma: should she go to New Zealand or not. She resolves to go after Steve shows little interest in helping her. Steve is diffident as Annie bids him goodbye. Upset, she asks "is that it? I thought we had a relationship". Annie hits a nerve as she continues "the minute you become close to someone, you have to get rid of them". Steve snaps and manhandles a stunned Annie out of the office. Matthew convinces Teresa to leave Walford with him: "Steve killed Saskia. He knows you know. Now grab your stuff". Matthew and Teresa hide as Steve calls on the DiMarco's house to look for them. They evade Steve and make it to the station. Teresa looks at Matthew, regretting her decision. Credits Main cast *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Ross Kemp as Grant *Martin Kemp as Steve *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *June Brown as Dot *Barbara Keogh as Lilly *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Joan Hooley as Josie *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Arbel Jones as Judy *Valerie Holliman as Counsellor Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes